


pick up lines

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec please, Fluff, Pick Up Lines, Silly, bad timing, light embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Admittly maybe using pick up lines in the middle of your brother's rune party was a bad idea.OrA short fic about Alec not having great timing in using pick up lines on Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.  
> Short fic  
> Nothing can convince me that Alec wouldn't totally do this.

Alec isn't sure why he said it. Just he went to go get drinks and when he came back and saw Magnus standing there. And how beautiful he was. Alec just couldn't help himself. It wasn't like he had planned…

“Did It hurt when you fell from heaven?” 

The words had just come out. And Alec? He just stood there beaming at Magnus like he just done something amazing. Or he did until he realized exactly what he had said and where he had said it.   
By god what was wrong with him? This was his little brother's rune party. Why the fuck had he just said that. He could practically hear jace dropping his head into his hands in defeat. /His mother/was here. 

And Magnus? He looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh. But in a maybe pleased way. Just a little bit. And oh god. Everyone in the room was paying attention to them. 

“Alexander. Correct me if I am wrong. But I was under the impression that I was part demon. And not a literal angel.” The amusement the warlock was feeling clearly carrying over into his words. 

Alec groaned and probably with more force than necessary hadn't Magnus his drink. And took a slightly bigger sip of alcohol then was called for. 

Magnus finally let go and started laughing. And yah okay maybe the embarrassment was worth that sound but still. 

“Shut up.” He told his boyfriend. 

Which really just lead to them both laughing. 

Later. Jace and Isabelle would tease him mercilessly. Later jace would force him to sit through a very awkward how to flirt session that Alec was never going to use. Ever.  
Later Magnus would never let it go. 

But maybe it was okay anyway. After all magnus's laugh was...magical.


End file.
